Sasuke's spa surprise
by Matty-Uchiha
Summary: ONESHOT. Sasuke and Gaara have been together for five years. Randomly Sasuke books a day at the spa, what was his motivation however? Suck at summaries, oh well :/ The cover photo to this is one of my drawings, gotta have some Sasugaa in your life :P MalexMaleness


**Steamy spa treatment**

I saw my boyfriend strut up the street towards me. His spiky raven hair standing out in the crowds. We had been together for five years now. My lovely Sasuke. As he walked up to me, he kissed me and took my hand.  
"Come on Gaara, I got us tickets to the spa." He said, smiling at me.  
"What's the special occasion?"  
"I love you, isn't that reason good enough."  
"Sasuke, we have been together since our final year at school, I know you wouldn't buy these tickets on a whim."  
"Fine then, Naruto can have the tickets, he and Hinata can go on the date instead." He said, smirking and staring out of the corner of his eye.  
"No, no. I'm glad you did it, it's really sweet of you Sasuke." I hugged his arm tightly and he flashed a cheesy grin at me.  
"Speaking of Hinata and Naruto, we've been invited to their wedding next year." He turned to face me. "Naruto asked me to be his best man."  
"Aww, I am so happy for you Sasuke." I was glad, Sasuke would of been heart broken if Naruto asked someone else. They had been friends for as long as any of us could remember.  
"Me too, and he joked saying I have to make him my best man now too. Who would you have as your maid of honor?" I smirked at him.  
"Maid of honor? You mean best man."  
"No...pretty sure I meant maid of honor. You're the uke, you have the maid of honor." He sniggered, I wasn't happy about being called the uke.  
"I'm not just uke actually. I have been seme too, so there." I poked his stomach playfully.  
"Still more of a girl than me." He stated simply.  
"It would have to be my sister anyway. Temari would kill me if I chose someone else."  
"The ultimate sign of love, threaten your little brother." He looked at me. "Who would give you away? Kankuro?"  
"I don't see Kankuro much anymore. After my dad and mom split up, dad and Kankuro moved to America. I would probably choose Itachi to give me away. Would he be up for it?"  
"He would cry like a baby for being chosen and cry all the way up the aisle, but I think he would be up for it yeah."  
"What's with all this talk anyway?" I asked, using my free hand to fiddle with my blood red hair.  
"Just curious about stuff. You know me." With that, we carried on walking.

As we arrived at the spa, the smell of rose-scented incense sticks wafted gently through the air. The steam coming from the spa rooms was leaving a pleasant warmth in the reception room. I might actually hide away in the water and live in the spa.  
"Good evening gentlemen, how can I help you?" Asked the small woman behind the desk. Her shoulder length black hair bobbed as she bowed a little.  
"Yes, I have tickets for a couples private spa room. Under the name Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha"  
"Yes sir, I have been informed already. The 'special requests' you made are set up. Is this lovely man your boyfriend then?" She asked, smiling at me. Special requests? Sasuke is being unusually secretive today...  
"Yeah, my long suffering boyfriend Gaara." He let go of my hand and put his arm around my waist.  
"Aww, you make a cute couple. Well my name is Shizune, and I am here to do as much as possible to make sure you are totally happy. Is there anything you would like before I show you where your private spa room is?"  
"Well, could I speak with you in private?" Sasuke asked, letting go of my waist.  
"Of course sir, I will ask my assistant to escort your partner to the changing room." Shizune rang a small bell on her desk, soon my old school mate Sakura walked in, her pink hair bouncing as she walked over.  
"Oh hi Sasuke, Gaara. What did you want ma'am?" She asked, turning to Shizune.  
"Could you please escort this young man to the private rooms, while I speak with Mr. Uchiha." She requested. Sakura bowed and took my arm.  
"Come on Gaara."She smiled at me. Sasuke waved as we walked off.

"Did you hear about Naruto and Hinata getting married?" Sakura asked as we walked down the corridors.  
"Yeah, Sasuke has been asked to be the best man."  
"I'm the maid of honor. Kurenai and Ino are other bridesmaids."  
"I notice I wasn't asked haha."  
"Well, maybe if Sai and Ino marry, you can be Inos maid of honor." She joked. "So has Sasuke bought you here on a date then?"  
"I'm not sure, he's been a little odd today." I mumbled, to myself more than Sakura.  
"Well, anyway, here you go. Have fun. And remember, don't have sex in the pool." She giggled and winked at me.  
"How about in the changing room?" I laughed.  
"Yeah, that's fine haha. See ya soon Gaara." She walked off, I entered the room.

The room was rather flashy for a changing room. You could tell it was an expensive place, if Sasuke wasn't co-head of Uchiha limited-along with Itachi-I doubt he could of afforded this place. There were three lockers, painted black with gold trims. A couple of benches in the middle of the room, and two showers to the right. Steam was coming in from the open door to the left, close to the lockers. I quickly stripped down, putting my clothes in my gourd shaped back-pack. It was a gift from my mother before she died, and I have had it ever since. The door opened and Sasuke walked in, a slightly pervy grin spread across his face when he saw I was naked. My boyfriend was such a perv.  
"Hello sexy."  
"Hello Sasuke."  
"Aww, aren't I sexy too?" He pouted, I walked up to him and kissed him.  
"Of course you are baby." As I smiled at him, I could feel his hand wandering downwards. I slapped his hand away. "Behave. we're not at home, we're in a spa."  
"How about some steamy spa treatment?" His devilish smirk crept back upon his face. He stripped quicker than I did.  
"Well...no." I laughed when he crossed his arms and pouted like a child who wasn't allowed sweets. He mumbled before taking my hand and taking me into the spa room.

The pink and purple scented candles that were scattered around the pool were flickering as the steam caressed the flames. Sasuke slowly entered the water, letting out a huge sigh as he was almost totally submerged. There was a huge smile across his face, although I wasn't sure why. It wasn't just the spa, he seemed funny...  
"I asked that Shizune woman to send some champagne soon, ok?" He asked me, as he lay his head against a rock in the pool.  
"But we're naked, I don't want her coming in while i'm nude." I huffed. Sasuke giggled like a girl.  
"Dummy, she's got weird mechanisms set up in here, she'll just send it, like a dumb waiter or something." Wow, this place was really lavish. I slowly entered the pool too. It wasn't very deep, but was sooooo relaxing. The warmth of the water was so refreshing, and my muscles relaxed as the water slowly knocked against my body with each movement I made.  
"Are you enjoying yourself Gaara?" Sasuke asked, breaking the silence.  
"Yes, it's wonderful Sasi. Thank you so much for this."  
"Only the best for my husband." He said almost in a whisper.  
"What?" I asked, smirking that he said husband.  
"Oops, too soon." He said, even quieter than before.  
"The water feels great." Suddenly the room grew darker, and a slow song began to play, I am unsure which song though. One of the rocks opened a little, and out came a tray with some wine glasses and a bottle of champagne on it. Sasuke moved over and poured the drink out for us both. There was a small box on the tray too.  
"Gaara no Sabaku. I have never felt like this with anyone else before. I wake up every morning with a smile knowing you're downstairs making a bacon sandwich for me. Knowing you are so near to me. You know I am not very good with emotions, but neither of us are. But the truth is, I love you with all my heart. But I want to know two things. First, do you love me too?" I had a tear in my eye,I had no clue what was going on, but Sasuke was being so sweet.  
"Of course I love you, I always have, and I shall love you forever."  
"Well then." He put down his glass and picked up the box. "Gaara no Sabaku, how do you fancy being Gaara Uchiha?" He opened the box to reveal a huge diamond on a golden ring. It was beautiful,but probably cost thousands.  
"Yes, yes, yes." I said without even needing to think about it. I was so happy. He placed the ring on the side of the pool,not wanting to get it wet. He also placed his soft lips on mine. I was going to finally marry the one I love.

*A/N: I am going to start a new FanFic based on Jinchuriki v.s Akatsuki gang wars. My pairing will be Itanaru, hope you like them. Since it might take me a couple of days to upload the first chapter of that, I put a one shot on for now. Hope you did like it xx (^_\)*


End file.
